


Breathless

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Ba'kif has service top vibes, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Finger Sucking, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked/Clothed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, There's no STIs in Space, seriously, there's so little context that Ba'kif's existence is probably the only spoiler in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Ba'kif accidentally discovers another way Thrawn likes giving up control.
Relationships: Ba'kif/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Thra'kif breathplay written for my wonderful 'Smutty 😳😳 request' anon on Tumblr. 
> 
> (Also, thank you to jewell for the advice, and the rest of you know what you did by encouraging me)

  
  


“Hands above your head,” Ba’kif said, pushing Thrawn’s leg up with one hand and lining himself up with the other. 

His bared chest rising and falling a touch faster, Thrawn complied without hesitation, crossing his wrists above his head. Ba’kif paused for the space of a heartbeat or two under that intense, expectant gaze, just drinking in the sight Thrawn made spread out half-naked over the desk with his black dress tunic covering nothing but his arms, his uniform trousers tangled around one spread thigh and his cock thick and full and already twitching on the flat plane of his belly. 

_It might be nice if he followed more orders so readily,_ Ba’kif mused wryly; but the distant thought melted away entirely as he pushed into Thrawn’s welcoming heat with a low groan. Thrawn wouldn’t really be Thrawn if he did, anyway. 

Thrawn’s head tilted back to bare the long line of his throat, his bright eyes fluttering shut and his body tensing slightly, arching into it as Ba’kif pressed slowly deeper. He made no sound save for a softly grunted sigh; though Ba’kif knew that it wouldn’t be long before that changed. 

Thrawn got… surprisingly _vocal_ when he really got into it. 

Of course, that made this sort of thing— slipping into Ba’kif’s office after the promotions ceremony and tossing Thrawn onto his desk the moment he’d locked the door behind them— even more risky, but, well, that risk _was_ half the fun, after all. In any case, Ba’kif had carefully set the call panel to transmit in from the outer offices but not the other way around; so if anyone did come in, he would easily hear them before _they_ could get close enough hear anything incriminating. 

Thrawn’s eyes opened again to meet Ba’kif’s gaze from under heavy lids with an almost brisk nod, and Ba’kif grinned, anticipation curling dark and hot in his core. 

Keeping hold of his own shaft, he pulled back again, nearly all the way out, glancing down to watch his slick cock sliding out of Thrawn’s body— then drove back in, right to the hilt with one hard thrust. Thrawn’s lips parted wide in a sudden, sharp gasp, his hands clenching into fists but staying above his head. Ba’kif didn’t give him time to recover his composure, finally releasing himself to grip Thrawn’s other leg, hand fisting in the rumpled fabric of Thrawn’s trousers as he thrust in again, and again; the deep hard _steady_ thrusts he knew made Thrawn _loud._

It didn’t take all that long before he had Thrawn panting and gasping, scarcely able to breathe for _moaning,_ his inhibitions almost visibly dropping lower with every thrust of Ba’kif’s cock; with every loud _smack_ of Ba’kif’s hips against his ass. His own desire ratcheting higher and higher just from watching Thrawn fall apart under him— not to mention the fact that it had been awhile since they’d both been planetside at the same time— Ba’kif hooked Thrawn’s bare leg over his shoulder and leaned forward, bending Thrawn almost double in on himself without slowing, fucking him even harder down into the desk. 

Thrawn cried out wordlessly, eyes clenching shut and mouth slack with pleasure as Ba’kif planted one hand on the smooth wood and closed the other around Thrawn’s hot, stiff length, pumping him in time with the nearly frantic pace of his thrusts. Between Thrawn’s desperate cries, his own grunts and gasps and the sound of his pulse thundering in his ears as hot tension coiled tighter in his gut, Ba’kif almost missed the sound of the outer office door thumping closed and conversational voices over the comm panel. 

“ _Fuck—_ ” 

Ba’kif froze, the quiet curse a raw, hoarse gasp, dragged from his throat in between panting breaths. He couldn’t quite force himself to stop entirely, his hips still rolling to slide his aching cock in and out of Thrawn’s slick heat almost _painfully_ slowly compared to the speed he’d been going only a few seconds before. 

Thrawn, though, either hadn’t heard the comm or was so far gone he didn’t care, and he let out a loud, needy moan, almost a _whine;_ squirming on Ba’kif’s cock and trying to fuck up into his grip.

Unable to help the breathless chuckle that passed his own lips, Ba’kif clapped a hand over Thrawn’s mouth with a stern _hush;_ or as stern as he could manage under the circumstances. Thrawn’s eyes went wide above flushed cheeks, his nostrils flaring and his breath coming hot and fast against Ba’kif’s fingers— and Ba’kif was listening so intently for any sign they’d been heard that it took him a moment to realize that Thrawn, despite having gone completely still at first, was now shuddering silently on the desk under him, hard heat throbbing in Ba’kif’s unmoving grip and his ass clenching and twitching around Ba’kif’s still slowly thrusting cock. 

Ba’kif wasn’t sure if it was the hand over his mouth or the thrill of nearly being caught that had done it, but the look of shocked bliss on Thrawn’s face as he came like that was more than enough to push Ba’kif over the edge as well. It took only one or two more of those slow thrusts before he was spilling out with a quiet gasp, buried as deep inside Thrawn as he could get. 

* * *

As it turned out, and as Ba’kif learned the very next time they were together, it was the hand over Thrawn’s mouth that had done it. 

Thrawn had never been shy about telling Ba’kif what he wanted, and this was no exception. He _had_ frowned and very nearly pouted when Ba’kif refused to do it again without doing a bit of research, first— a reaction Ba’kif had immediately filed away mentally to try and bring out again someday— but had grudgingly admitted it was sensible. 

He certainly didn’t complain the time after that, riding Ba’kif’s cock on all fours while Ba’kif covered his mouth with one hand and jerked him off with the other. 

* * *

Ba’kif had already been aware of— and thoroughly enjoyed— what it did to Thrawn, surrendering control to someone he trusted. But the breathplay brought it to a whole new level, to the point where Ba’kif couldn’t have said whether he was getting off harder on the act itself, or on the sight and feel of Thrawn going utterly pliant in his hands. 

They didn’t do it _every_ time, of course. Sometimes loud and filthy and demanding on both sides was exactly what they both wanted, particularly on the rare occasions they had enough true privacy to do so without holding back. But when they did add it in… the whole dynamic almost always shifted to something slower and softer; bordering on tender. 

Though still filthy. 

“Bend over,” Ba’kif murmured, pressing Thrawn forward against the desk and skimming his palms down Thrawn’s bare sides to unfasten his trousers. They were in Ba’kif’s office again, Thrawn was in a particularly submissive, quietly needy mood, and Ba’kif wanted to take him entirely to pieces before they were through. 

Thrawn bent forward with a shivering huff of breath, his elbows on the desk and his hips twitching as Ba’kif pushed his clothing down his thighs. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Ba’kif took a moment to enjoy the view, caressing Thrawn’s upturned ass with both hands and slipping a thumb into the cleft of his cheeks, intending to tease a bit before getting out the lube— and then he paused, breath hitching at the discovery that Thrawn was _already_ open and wet. 

“Did you get yourself ready for me?” Ba’kif asked, letting a pleased growl lace his words as he bent over Thrawn’s back, bracketing the younger man with both arms and grinding his still-clothed erection against Thrawn’s bared ass. 

Thrawn nodded, tilting his head to bare his neck to Ba’kif’s mouth and pushing his hips back harder into Ba’kif’s crotch with a little groan that was almost a whimper already. “I did.” 

Ba’kif’s cock _throbbed,_ straining against the front of his trousers. “You want me to just go ahead and take you, right now, like this?” he murmured, bringing a hand up Thrawn’s chest, fingers tracing along Thrawn’s collarbone, moving up the hollow of his throat and over his parted lips. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Thrawn answered, lips moving soft and wet against Ba’kif’s fingertips as he spoke. A tremor ran through him, his moan slightly muffled as Ba’kif slipped two fingers into the wet warmth of his mouth with an answering groan. 

It was slightly awkward, but Ba’kif managed to twist sideways and brace on one elbow so that Thrawn, still tonguing and sucking at his fingers, wasn’t taking _all_ his weight while he reached down between them to push his tunic up and yank open the fastenings of his own uniform trousers. Freeing his cock, Ba’kif pressed himself into the cleft of Thrawn’s ass, rutting almost lazily against him and lifting his mouth from Thrawn’s skin just long enough to spit into his own palm. 

Quickly slicking himself with saliva and lining up by feel alone, Ba’kif slipped his fingers out from between Thrawn’s lips, and then pressed his palm hard over Thrawn’s mouth at the same instant that he pressed inside with a deep groan of pleasure. 

Thrawn shuddered beneath him, breathing heavily through his nose, his helpless moan reverberating against Ba’kif’s palm and still loud despite being muffled. He was almost unbelievably tight like this, and Ba’kif took it slow, rocking gradually deeper as he felt Thrawn opening up on him, moving his hand back down to curl ever so lightly around Thrawn’s throat while Thrawn caught his breath again. And once he got deep, he _stayed_ there, buried fully in that hot, slick squeeze, rolling his hips in such shallow thrusts that he was hardly doing more than grinding them rhythmically against Thrawn’s backside. 

Wrapping his arm around Thrawn’s chest, Ba’kif levered them both upright and kept going, gripping Thrawn’s hip tightly and mouthing wet trails over his skin, nipping at his ear and licking at his neck and sucking dark marks into his shoulder. Thrawn took it, moaning long and low and loud whenever Ba’kif’s hand wasn’t covering his mouth; whimpering and trembling when it was. 

While giving him another break to breathe properly, Ba’kif slid his other hand off Thrawn’s hip and in, curling his fingers lightly around Thrawn’s shaft with a low hum of appreciation. Thrawn was rock hard, cock jumping eagerly at that light touch and already dripping precome. Ba’kif circled the pad of his thumb over the wet tip of Thrawn’s cock before giving him a slow stroke right down to the base in time with another controlled, deliberate roll of his hips. Thrawn’s hands clutched at his thighs, fingers fisting in the fabric of Ba’kif’s trousers as his lower back arched and a needy whine burst from his throat, the sound vibrating under Ba’kif’s fingers and his hole twitching around Ba’kif’s cock. 

“Come on,” Ba’kif murmured against Thrawn’s sweat-slick skin, his voice rough and shaky with desire. Gripping the very base of Thrawn’s stiff cock, he changed his thrusts, keeping the rhythm slow and deliberate, but now pulling most of the way out and driving in deep again on each one. “ _Come_ for me.” 

He covered Thrawn’s open mouth again, this time blocking his nose while leaving his palm _just_ loose enough to let Thrawn’s panting breaths force their way in and out. Thrawn trembled and went boneless and quiet in his arms, breathing harder still, his quick, sharp gasps hot and humid against Ba’kif’s skin— and then Ba’kif must have hit just the right angle because Thrawn _jerked,_ cock jumping in his fist. 

“That’s it, come on,” Ba’kif said again, growling it into Thrawn’s ear. Tightening his grip around Thrawn’s cock and his mouth as well, Ba’kif fucked into him a little harder at the same time— 

Thrawn jerked again and then came, hard, his keening wail muffled into Ba’kif’s hand, his cock throbbing hotter and harder as he sent spurt after spurt of come spattering out over Ba’kif’s desk. Groaning at the tight, spastic squeeze around his own aching cock, Ba’kif dropped his hand to Thrawn’s chest to let him suck in a ragged, deep breath, gasping for air with a shocked-sounding moan on every exhale while Ba’kif kept fucking him through his release. 

With Thrawn shaking in his arms and clenching on his cock, it wasn’t long at all before Ba’kif followed suit. The need tightening his stomach crested in a flash of heat and he drove home one final time with a hoarse, strangled cry, his cock twitching and pulsing as he spilled out in the hot depths of Thrawn’s tight channel. By the time he was spent, Thrawn was still trembling, sagging heavily into Ba’kif’s embrace with his legs shaking and the faintest whimpers welling up in his throat. 

Ba’kif held him up, one arm tight across his chest and the other across his hips, mouthing soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses up his neck to the corner of his jaw and back down again. Thrawn’s breathing gradually steadied and calmed, Ba’kif’s own racing pulse slowing again even as sweat trickled down his spine under his shirt. 

“That wasn’t too much?” Ba’kif finally murmured, nuzzling at the nape of Thrawn’s neck and shifting slightly to keep his softening cock buried in Thrawn just a little bit longer. 

Thrawn huffed a laugh, close-cropped hair tickling Ba’kif’s nose as he shook his head. “That was perfect. Thank you.” 

“Mmm… yes, it’s always such a chore on my part,” Ba’kif said, grinning against Thrawn’s skin and tilting his head back to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Thrawn smiled, turning his head to meet Ba’kif’s lips with a soft sigh. They stayed like that a moment longer, until Ba’kif finally had to reach down between them to pull out with a quiet groan of regret at the loss of sensation. 

“I notice you already cleared off your desk before we arrived,” Thrawn noted wryly while Ba’kif was tucking himself carefully away, to avoid getting any… stains on the front of his uniform. “I hope I’m not becoming overly predictable.” 

Ba’kif snorted. “You? Thrawn, I don’t believe you could be predictable if you tried.” 

Thrawn’s thoughtful hum had a distinctly pleased note to it as he tugged his own trousers back up. And then he turned around and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Ba’kif’s mouth, lips curving into a contented smile, and Ba’kif forgot entirely about the state of his desk for the next little while. 


End file.
